The present disclosure relates generally to wellbore ranging and, more particularly, to visualizing drilling trajectories of adjacent wellbores using periodic measurements and determining locations at which to take additional periodic measurements.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. In some instances, operations for removing the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formations may include drilling a second wellbore in close proximity to a first wellbore. The wellbores may intersect or not intersect, depending on the application. For example, a blowout (i.e., an uncontrolled release of hydrocarbons from the wellbore) may occur in the first wellbore, which may require the drilling of a second relief wellbore that purposefully intersects with the first wellbore at some depth. As another example, Steam Assisted Gravity Drainage (SAGD) techniques may call for two wellbores to be drilled somewhat parallel to one another that do not intersect. It may therefore be desirable to obtain information about the locations of the two wellbores with respect to one another during drilling. To do so, periodic measurements may be taken while drilling.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.